


Forgetting the Past

by Animelover660



Category: Bleach
Genre: A lot of one-sided pairings with ichigo because he's a cute strawberry, Child Abuse, Embarrassed ichigo, Eventual Lemon, He's possessive in a good way, Hostile ichigo, Ichigo likes it, Ichigo's sisters are dead, Isshin's an asshole, M/M, Possessive Grimmjow, That means gay sexy time in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's life is Hell and has been ever since his mother was murdered. His dad started drinking heavily and killed both of his sisters in a car accident not long after his mom died. When he meets new friends within the span of a few days he thinks that maybe life is worth living after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else think Ikkaku looks like Saitama from One Punch Man? Or is it just me?

**Third Person POV**

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently holding an icepack to his jaw, hoping to ease the pain. He hadn't been at school in two days thanks to his abusive dad, Isshin. His dad used to be so fun and loving before his mother died. But when his mother was murdered, he started drinking and would beat Ichigo afterwards. He'd have to go to school tomorrow, so the school wouldn't get suspicous. His jaw still hurt, but his arm and eye were healing quicker than he'd thought. His sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were killed in a car accident soon after their own mothers' death and his father was the cause of it. It was all because of his drinking problem.

 _'I wonder if dad's still downstairs drinking. I'm gettin' kinda hungry, but I don't wanna deal with him right now,'_ the orange haired man thought to himself. He took the icepack off his jaw and sat up on his bed, then walked over to his desk. The teen opened up the first drawer on the left and pulled out a neat stack of pictures. The one on top of the stack was of him, his dad, his sisters, and his mother. The one under it was of him and his sisters. He kept putting one picture behind the other until he was back to the first one he saw. Ichigo let a single tear slide down his face, but wiped it away. He wouldn't be weak. The young male put the pictures neatly back in the drawer and closed it quietly. Walking over to the door, he sighed, and opened the door slowly. Halfway down the hall he heard his stomach growl. The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm gettin' food, just keep quiet," he whispered.

The man stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The strange thing was that everything was silent. Figuring the coast was clear, the boy walked into the kitchen as quietly as he could, given he almost fell a couple times due to the limp he had. Opening the fridge, he serveyed the food slowly, taking his time to make a decision. "Hmmm," he hummed before picking up a large bowl with plastic wrap on the top. "What's in this?" He said to himself. Taking the plastic off and looking inside he took out a small bowl and scooped out some of the pasta with a large wooden spoon. The boy put the plastic wrap back on the bowl and placed it back in the refridgerator. He grabbed his small bowl and started to limp out of the kitchen door when he heard glass shatter. "Shit, he's up."

Ichigo's father, Isshin, wobbled into the kitchen on shaky legs, obviously drunk. _'Why? Why does he have to be like this?'_ Ichigo thought to himself, _'I'm sad about mom's death too, but I don't make him suffer like he makes me.'_

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed. The orangette gasped as the older male lunged towards him. Ichigo dropped the bowl of food in his hand and threw himself out of his path, then began running as fast as he could up the stairs to his room ignoring the pain he felt all over his body with his father not far behind. Once the young male was in his room he slammed the door and locked it behind him just as the grown man ran into it and started pounding furiously, screaming obsenities. The brown-eyed boy walked over to his window and opened it, climbing out of his house and jumping down. He may have been on the secong floor, but he wasn't afraid and landed on his feet.

Running from his house, he ran into three other males. One had red hair that was in a high pontail, a black headband, and tribal tattoos, the second one was large with tan skin and dark brown curly hair, and the last one had pale skin and black hair. They were all wearing the uniform Ichigo wore. He mumbled a quick apology and went to walk past them, but when he did he felt something on his arm. He turned and saw that the red-head had ahold of him.

Ichigo scowled, "Ya need somethin'?"

The crimson-haired teen grinned for a second, "Mmm, not perticularly, you just looked like you were havin' a little trouble. Need help?"

The teen looked at the ground. "No. I don't need any he-" he was cut off by his father Isshin running towards him. 

"ICHIGO! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS YA DAMN FUCK UP!" His dad screamed.

The young boy tore his arm away from the tattooed male and began running again, this time his father and the three strangers ran after him too. _'Great,'_ Ichigo thought, _'they wanna beat the shit outta me too.'_

Ichigo turned a corner and ran into a dark space between the buildings. Isshin didn't see him, so he kept on running, but the red-head, along with his two friends noticed a glint of orange. They got closer to it and realized it was the young boys hair.

"Oi! You okay?" Asked the boy with the tattoos.

The orange-headed boy looked up and found himself looking into brown eyes. He got up and walked past the three boys.

"Hey!" The read-head shouted after the short tempered boy, "I'm Renji Abarai. You can just call me Renji."

The large tan male looked down at Ichigo. "I'm Sado Yasutora. Just Sado."

Ichigo looked smiled at the giant man, then looked over to the man with raven hair, expecting him to tell him his name.

The raven glanced at Ichigo then sighed. "Kuchiki."

Renji put on a stupid grin that spread ear to ear, "You can call him Byakuya."

Byakuya scowled, "I'm a noble and people like him can't call me my first na-."

Ichigo interupted him. "Yeah your a noble. A noble pain in my ass," he said while trying not to laugh.

The three males smiled at the orange haired man. Well, Byakuya smiled as much as he could considering he's not used to the feeling of his mouth curving upwards.

"Well, nice to meet'cha guys. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but just Ichigo's good," the brown-eyed boy said as a large grin spread across his face.

"Ohhhh Ichigoooo..." Came the all too familiar voice of a certain drunk man.

The red-head turned his head along with Ichigo and his two friends, "Who's that?"

Ichigo lowered his head, "That's my dad..."

Isshin gave a terrifying grin. "Ichigo, it's time for you to get what's coming to you."

The orange-haired boys father pulled out a knife and ran at Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped. "D-Dad... Don't!" He clamped his eyes shut, ready to die. His last thoughts were, _'Dad, I still love you.'_


End file.
